


Verse 2

by miratuck



Series: The Universe by M&N [14]
Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, M/M, От незнакомцев к возлюбленным, ангст, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratuck/pseuds/miratuck
Summary: Джебом ищет вдохновение, а находит любовь.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: The Universe by M&N [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816048
Kudos: 3





	Verse 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marry234328](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/gifts).



_2009 год_

_«Фотография — запись ваших эмоций на кадр. Чувства и модели, и фотографа напрямую хранятся в снимках. Чем больше эмоций вызывает объект съёмки, тем лучше фото передаст их.»_

Наверное, поэтому Джебом ничего не чувствует, когда смотрит на фотографии, что он сделал. Одноклассники, с которыми он редко общается, парк, располагающийся неподалёку от дома. Всё это уже наскучило Джебому. Он смотрит на лежащие на столе фотографии, пытаясь выбрать хоть что-нибудь для конкурса. Учитель Ким настоял на его участии, без устали повторяя, что у него талант.

Раньше он с гордостью говорил, что он фотографирует, представлял свои работы. Теперь же не мог сдержать слёзы, потому что стыдно, что кто-то увидит такие фотографии. _И уж тем более стыдно выставлять их на конкурс._

— Милый, иди ужинать! — услышав мамин голос, Джебом вздохнул и собрал фото в стопку, убирая в ящик в столе, набитый такими же карточками.

Джебом спускается вниз, где уже собралась вся семья. Хёнджин и Йеджи о чём-то громко спорят, мама расставляет тарелки, а папа смотрит спортивную передачу. Джебом чувствует спокойствие и умиротворение.

— Как твои успехи, — спрашивает папа, когда они заканчивают ужинать, а Хёнджин и Йеджи уходят наверх с мамой.

Джебом пожимает плечами.

— Я не знаю, что послать на конкурс, — тихо отвечает он. — Мне кажется, ни одна из фотографий не отражает никаких эмоций.

— Если хочешь, можем поехать на выходных на пляж. Может там ты сможешь найти вдохновение.

Джебом вскидывает голову и смотрит на отца с благодарностью.

— Спасибо, папа!

— Можем поехать вдвоём или всей семьей, выбор за тобой.

— Я думаю нам стоит отдохнуть всем вместе, — отвечает Джебом, видит улыбку отца и улыбается в ответ.

Джебом возвращается в комнату и чувствует, что теперь переживает намного меньше. Что бы он только делал без поддержки своей семьи? Джебом облегчённо выдыхает и позволяет себе провести весь оставшийся вечер за просмотром фильма.

Через два дня наступают выходные и в их доме суматоха. Когда папа рассказывает маме и младшим про поездку, все вместе решают, что поехать можно с палатками на два дня. Двойняшки с самого утра словно с ума сходят и чуть ли не разбивают мамину любимую вазу, после чего оказываются наказанными и всё оставшееся время до поездки сидят в своей комнате.

Джебом уже собрал сумку, поэтому заходит в комнату младших. Хёнджин лежит на своей кровати и играет в телефон, в то время как Йеджи сидит за столом и шмыгает носом. Джебом подходит к Йеджи и обнимает её со спины.

— Вы же понимаете, что наказаны за дело? — Йеджи кивает. — Хотя кое-кто, — многозначительно протягивает Джебом, переводя взгляд на Хёнджина, — кажется, совсем не расскаивается.

Хёнджин чувствует на себе взгляд и отрывается от телефона.

— А что сразу я? Это была не моя идея.

— Ну-ну. Я не я и лошадь не моя, да? — хмыкает Джебом. — Бегал по дому? Бегал. Виноват в том, что чуть не разбил вещь, которая важна маме? Виноват. Имей совесть повиниться. Вы ведь знаете, что эта ваза — последний подарок маме от наших бабушки и дедушки? — Двойняшки кивают. — Так что ноги в руки и бегом извиняться.

Хёнджин встаёт с кровати и, когда доходит до двери, оглядывается на сестру.

— Идёшь? — Йеджи кивает и подбегает к Хёнджину. Через мгновение они уже исчезают из поля зрения старшего брата, и он слышит их топот по лестнице. Неисправимые.

Проходит около получаса прежде, чем Джебом спускается вниз. Вся семья уже готова ехать, а значит уже через несколько часов они будут у моря.

В машине они, как и всегда, играют на камень-ножницы-бумага, чтобы выбрать, кто будет заправлять музыкой. К всеобщему удивлению побеждает Йеджи и теперь все два часа они будут слушать иностранную музыку. Джебому и правда иногда казалось, что младшая сестра помешана на англоязычных песнях и сериалах.

Оказавшийся зажатым меж двойняшек, у старшего не оказывается возможности даже вздремнуть в дороге. Поэтому он предлагает сыграть в 3-6-9. Проиграв три раза подряд, Джебом просит пощады, но Хёнджин настаивает играть и дальше. Так пять раз подряд проиграл Хёнджин. Довольная Йеджи не прекращала пританцовывать, подпевая каждой песне, которая доносилась из магнитолы.

Едва они приехали, родители вместе с близнецами начали устанавливать палатку, позволив Джебому самому развести костёр. У него не получалось разжечь его сразу, но немного помучавшись, он увидел, как костёр начал разгораться.

Пока остальные члены семьи заканчивают ставить палатку, Джебом делает пару фотографий у моря, но, просмотрев их, сразу же удаляет.

— Если хочешь, можешь прогуляться один, — Джебом слышит папин голос. — Мы с близнецами займёмся приготовлением обеда, а когда ты вернёшься поиграем вместе во что-нибудь.

Джебом кивает. Он берёт свой фотоаппарат в руки и уходит к берегу. Старается не думать о том, что его беспокоит, но в итоге мысли накрывают его, и он не замечает, как по его щеке скатывается слеза. Он фотографирует море и пляж снова и снова, пытаясь поймать кадр, который заставит его почувствовать хоть что-то. После часа работы он садится прямо на песок и смотрит фото, что у него получились. Несколько десятков фото уже пролистаны, почти половину из них Джебом удалил, как вдруг его сердце на мгновение замирает.

Сначала Джебом не понимает почему, но затем видит маленькую фигуру человека, сидящего вдалеке. Он вскакивает с места и почти бежит туда, где было сделано это фото, но, оказавшись там, никого не находит. Минуты счастья сменяются разочарованием.

Джебом понимает, что на улице уже почти стемнело, и решает вернуться к семье. Около палатки громко играет музыка, Хёнджин и Йеджи танцуют под неё, видимо снова пытаясь доказать друг другу, кто лучше танцует.

— Хёнджин, ты, конечно, молодец, что стараешься, но сестру тебе не перетанцевать, — весело кричит Джебом.

— Это мы посмотрим! — пытаясь отдышаться отвечает ему Хёнджин.

Рядом раздаётся смех родителей.

— Хёнджин, Йеджи, сколько раз мы должны вам сказать, вам стоит помогать друг другу, а не соперничать, — голос мамы строгий, но мягкий. — Вы должны заботиться друг о друге.

Близнецы на это лишь громко вздыхают, чем вызывают ещё больший смех.

— Получилось сделать что-нибудь стоящее? — Джебом не замечает, как папа оказывается совсем рядом с ним.

— Да, — лицо Джебома озаряет улыбка. Он показывает отцу фото, которое он смог почувствовать.

— Мне нравится, — папа треплет его волосы. — и я рад, что оно нравится тебе.

Мама зовёт всех обедать, и Джебом чувствует себя хорошо. Он продолжает делать фотографии. Смеётся, когда Йеджи, пытаясь встать в красивую позу, падает прямо на Хёнджина, и старается запечатлеть каждый момент их поездки.

Джебом чувствует, что вдохновение возвращается к нему, а значит должен во что бы то ни стало встретить человека с фото ещё раз.


End file.
